


Something I Can Never Have

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hidge Week 2019, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week 2019 Day 1: Rest/FuturePidge has some realizations, in more ways than one.





	Something I Can Never Have

The sweat stuck to her skin in ways that hadn’t felt natural ever. She hated training days where she was forced to do more than the minimal physical effort. She knew she had to be the weakest on the team, not only was she the only girl, besides Allura, who didn’t even count because she was perfect at everything, but she was the youngest as well. The others ran circles around her literally. They could do more pull ups, more sit ups, run further and faster and could fight longer. She had thought she was in shape when she trained with Matt, who was all skin and bones, but with the others that formed Voltron she was by far the weakest. 

She let out a relieved sigh when Shiro called an end to their training and she was able to get out of her suit. She hated sweat and she hated sticky, and she hated when she was sweaty and sticky. She couldn’t wait to get out of her suit and into something more comfortable. She couldn’t wait to get her hands into something electronic and take it apart only to put it back together again better. That was the exercise that she prefered. 

She left the training room before the others. They prefered to stay and fight against each other most of the time, mainly Keith and Lance, but occasionally Hunk and Allura would join in, Hunk’s laughter filling the room as he shot his cannon at them as they sparred. 

That laughter made her think of things she shouldn’t. Everything Hunk did lately made her think of all the things she shouldn’t. They didn’t even know if they were going home. They didn’t even know if they would have a future after Zarkon. 

She forced herself to continue down the hall to her room. She needed a shower bad, and a three thousand hour nap, if she could get it, but she knew she wouldn’t. She would settle for a twenty minute nap, if her thoughts ever stopped long enough for her to fall asleep. 

She settled for a shower and fiddling with her laptop in the common room on the couches. Thankfully, the castle had great connections to the entire universe and she could get any bit of information that she wished. She had found ways to improve the ancient castle’s technology that way, but there was still a long way to go. 

“You ever get the feeling that Shiro is trying to kill us?” A voice made her jump and nearly drop her laptop. She turned to see Hunk, running a towel through his hair and she forced herself to remain calm. 

It was a future she knew she could never have.


End file.
